They Don't Understand Us
by HorseyWitchOfTorchwood
Summary: Rinnette Asher's life fell apart the day she was sorted into Slytherin. She finds herself falling deeper into a world she never wanted to be a part of. Dispite being a popular girl, Rinnette feels more alone than she thought possible. But she's not the only one feeling like this... On hiatus, sorry.


They Don't Understand Us

**This is all because of Pottermore. I got sorted into Slytherin. As you can understand, I was pretty annoyed as I wanted Gryffindor. And Slytherin are villains. So I thought "you do something about that!" And hence, this was born.**

**I only ever wanted to be in Gryffindor so I had to do my Slytherin research. Sorry if it's a little... crack fic sounding. **

**And I'd like to dedicate this story to my own witch style cat. My black cat, Fang. **

* * *

Chapter One

I wasn't meant to be in Slytherin. I was Rinnette Asher. I was the sweet little Asher kid. I wasn't a future death eater.

My brothers, Jesse and Dave, were in Ravenclaw. They didn't expect me to be. I'm pretty dim. I like to keep my head in the clouds, it's better that way. I wasn't interested in the world as they saw it. I liked mine

My older sister, Patty, was in Hufflpuff. She thought I'd end up with her. I was under the impression that Hufflpuff was the leftovers. I was starting to get a little insulted.

My little sister, Erin was too young to go. She'd start in my fifth year.

I was all packed up, with my new black cat, Max. A sparkly eyed first year.

I think if you looked closely you could see the spark go out when that bloody hat started to shout out my new house. "Slytherin!"

Aside from the whole future death eater thing, I look horrible in green.

I might be have been really popular if I came from one of those inbred pureblood families. But Dad's a muggle and I'm the first Slytherin in my family. I shared a room with Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced little bitch who once cut my hair in my sleep. Two other girls followed her around like little lapdogs. Ruby and Hazel.

Carmel was different. Her mother was a muggle and her father disappeared so she had no way of knowing what her blood status was. She tried to look strange and sinister by dying her short hair black, wearing red contact lenses and making her skin look as pale as possible. I just think she looked like a vampire. But she was fun and mad that I never really cared.

Within a month we ended up friends with Luca. He's always been a bit of a nerd and I'm surprised he wasn't in Ravenclaw. He likes to wear his light brown hair all sleeked back, although, Carmel forces him to spike it up. The gel makes it look darker as well. Which is not helping his pale skin. I think Carmel gets Slytherin confused with vampires.

Within my first year of school I jinxed my dark brown hair so that it just came through lighter and lighter as it grew. My hair grew pretty slowly and was short so it wasn't noticeable until my fourth year, when the roots were light brown and the ends dark brown. It was only just down to my back by then. Although, my hair chewing habit probably didn't help it. I learnt how to make my eyes look less sweet. I couldn't wear contacts so I was left with the sweet blue colour but you'd be surprised what a lot of black eyes make-up makes.

Back home things slowly got worse. Or maybe I just old enough to notice. Mum and Dad were always shouting.

Whenever I came home, my eating habits got me in trouble. I was quite a big eater until Dad started to call me a pig and fat. I hardly eat anymore. It's not that big of a deal. You get used to the hunger.

In our second year our little gang combined with Draco Malfoy's. Draco was a bully. Even we'll admit that. But he could be a laugh sometimes. As long as we weren't the butt of his jokes. He was incredibly racist at times, refusing to admit that there was a chance that Carmel was a muggle born. After all, Slytherins had no connection to muggles. No one mentions my dad.

I was the one who found Carmel, Crabbe and Goyle in a cupboard on Christmas day. I was the one who worked out that somehow, Harry Potter and his friends used polyjuice potion. But, funnily enough, only Crabbe and Goyle showed up. Then we heard that Hermione Granger had begun to resemble Carmel's cat.

I'll admit I was laughing at the dementor jokes in our third year.

But I never told anyone that I believed Harry all though the tri-wizard. I'd lose my status as queen bitch and proud Slytherin in a heartbeat. As I became more and more alienated from my family, that was all I had.

Ok, I told someone. I told Harry himself.

He had never noticed me before I found him up in the library the night before the third task. I wasn't wearing my uniform so I looked like any house.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"I need to breathe underwater."

"My brother has a scuba diving kit."

"What?"

"It's where..."  
"I know what it is. Why has a wizard got one? I thought we could use spells?"  
"We can. But Jesse likes muggle methods." I shrugged and sat down. "Would you be allowed?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't get why someone would volunteer for this." I admitted. "All my friends wanted to enter. But we're too young." I paused. "I don't think you did."

"You must be the only person."

"Rinnette!" I looked around to see Draco, Carmel and Luca watching me.

"Good luck."

"You can't be helping him?" Draco sneered once we were far away from Harry.

"I want my school to win." I snapped. "And Diggory and I don't get on."

"Would you rather hang around with those blood traitors and mudbloods?"

"Don't be stupid."  
"I'm stupid now?"

My real answer was yes. But no one would ever tell Draco this.

"Remember who you are." Carmel snapped. "You're one of us." He stormed off, my two best friends following him like lapdogs.

"I know." I whispered into the darkness. "It's the whole reason I don't have a family anymore."

HPHPHP

I was glad that my fourth year was Jesse's last year. Patty and Dave left before that. This meant that Erin would rely on me when she started. I could keep her, my only family member who didn't hate me.

Unfortunately for me, things got a little... how shall I put this? Shit.

It began the moment that Harry came out of that maze with a dead body. And. It. Got. Worse.

* * *

**Not a hundred percent certain about this. I just wanted this to sort of... set the scene. If there are any Slytherin characters people want included in the story, tell me. I'll see if I can work them in.**

**I think I'm addicted to phrase. Yesterday I did my GCSE drama play. Today I kept being told how good I was. It was like crack to me. So, feed my addiction! Or at least tell me if I need to go to rehab.**


End file.
